lawlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
I.M. Meen
This article is for the character done by Chincherrinas, for the Wikia user that behaves like the character, see I.M. Meen (User) I.M. Meen is the anagonist and tituliar character of I.M. Meen, an obscure DOS game which became a popular source for YouTube Poops. He is the first characer to be done by Chincherrinas and the first Lawl character overall. Moveset *B = Meen Magic: I.M. Meen fires a blast of his spell. The move can be charged like Samus's neutral B, but it fires automatically after it's fully charged. *Side B = Meen Speen: Meen spins toward opponents. This move can be charged as well. Ex: At the end of said game, Meen spins away after he vows revenge on the player. *Up B = Elek-Port: Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through sparks, depending on where the player controls him. *Down B = Boom-Port: Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through puffs of smoke, depending on where the player controls him. Similar to Wario Waft, this move charges automatically over time, but it teleports Meen horizontally instead of vertically. *Final Smash = Magic Labyrinth: I.M. Meen tosses his book (the Magic Labyrinth of I.M. Meen!) at an opponent, which sucks him or her up. Meen can then toss the trapped opponent off the stage, or toss it at other opponents for high knockback. The trapped opponent escapes in 15 seconds. If the book misses, it explodes harmlessly and Meen curses. Taunts *Down Taunt- Says "What's the matter Smarty?" while swinging one leg back. *Side Taunt- Says "HOW I HATE THOSE GOODY-GOODIES!" while dancing. *Up Taunt- Brags "I am the most powerful Magician in the world!" Victory/Lose Pose *Victory 1: "Back to your cell Bookworm". *Victory 2: "Better Next time Bookworm". *Victory 3: Laughs. *Victory 4: (If Ophelia Chill is defeted): "Better Next Time Ophelia!". *Lose: "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Snake Codec Colonel: Snake, you know who that is? Solid Snake: ... No... Colonel: He's I.M. Meen. You don't know who he is because he made his only appearance in a DOS game. He's not that famous. Snake: This guy kinda gives me the creeps... Colonel: Me too, Snake. He loves to molest good kids. He collects good kids with a magic book. Snake: ...magic book? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: No, I am not kidding. So try not to get caught in his magic book. It might be your worst nightmare... Snake: Ugh, that's a scary thought...Creepy. Role In The Subspace Emissary I.M. Meen first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he gets into a argument with King Harkinian in Hyrule, declaring that he is the better Youtube Poop source. Then the two fight, with the loser being turned into a trophy. However, the victor revives the loser when both are attacked by the Halberd, which drops some Subspace Army soldiers. The King and Meen team up and fight off the attackers, and then they chase the Halberd through the Hylian fields. Later, in the Lost Woods, the King gets transformed into a trophy by Dr. Robotnik. I.M. Meen stops the doctor from continuing any further and fights him. Meen wins and blows up Robotnik's vehicle, sending the King trophy into the distance. I.M. Meen then searches for it. Robotnik, wanting revenge, sends some badniks led by Scratch and a Subspace Bomb to the Final Forest to stop Meen. Unfortunately for the madman, Meen wins and continues his search until he finds a Dedede brooch on the ground. Unsuspectingly, Meen gets trophyized by Gaston. Kings Harkinian and Leonidas (who revived the King earlier) then arrive and fight against Gaston and Frollo, defeating them. I.M. Meen reunites with the King and continue their journey alongside Leonidas. Meen still has the Dedede brooch he found. Trivia *I.M. Meen is one of the two characters whose Star Launch #2 is not shown the other being the Nostalgia Critic. *Despite the fact that I.M. Meen is a villain, he is one of the heroes of the Subspace Emissary. *I.M. Meen hasn't gotten his losing animation since Dr. Robotnik's moveset which is the last time his losing animation was shown. He also lasted the longest without a losing animation as he's the only character who hasn't gotten it yet in his stage. *I.M. Meen survived the 2nd longest without getting KO'd, last time was in Final Forest. This is not counting Madotsuki's classic mode because it was offscreen. The longest survivor is Nostalgia Critic who hasn't gotten KO'd since Bicycle Tracks as his subspace form. *I.M. Meen is what started Lawl in the first place, making him the earliest character to join lawl. This also inspired people to do their own version of Lawl. *Out of any character of any Lawl series, I.M. Meen got KO'd the most out of any other character, his total being 20. Category:Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl